Rise of the Sith
by Syr Jirk
Summary: Alternate ending to "Revenge of the Sith". Obi-Wan fails to defeat Anakin at Mustafar and the fate of the galaxy is propelled into a different direction. Ahsoka is left to take up Obi-Wan's place, luckily she's not alone but is this new destiny of the galaxy for better or for worse?
1. Beginning of the end

**Essentially I ripped the concept of this ending from one of the Star Wars games. However I like to think I've adapted it enough and changed it into something that I'm confident enough to call my own piece of work after it's all said and done. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or this alt. ending though I wish I did.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away.

Obi-wan Kenobi leapt off the floating platform onto one of the many ash mountains scattered across Mustafar. As his old friend, and student Anakin skywalker slashed at him with his light saber. Watching as Obi-wan soar high and land onto safe ground.

As his feet met the dark and shifty ground he turned to see Anakin glaring daggers into him.

"Its over Anakin I have the high ground!" He called to him.

"You underestimate my power." Anakin replied as he prepared to leap and Obi-wan shook his head, "Don't try it!"

Ignoring Obi-wan, Anakin leapt propelling him high in the air with the force, as he flew over his old master, Obi-wan sent a flurry of strikes to Anakin who expertly blocked them in mid-air.

When he landed, he quickly spun around and thrusted his blade into Obi-wan's back, impaling his old master. Taking a moment of satisfaction as he heard Obi-wan gasp, and stiffen when the lightsaber pierced him. He removed the blade and Obi-Wan collapsed in front of Anakin. His old master took a deep painful breath and clutched the burning hole in his chest.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan groaned in pain, "You were the chosen one. You were supposed to destroy the darkness not join it..."

Anakin sneered at Obi-Wan, "The darkness is more true than the Jedi ever were. Your age of corruption is over, now the galaxy will enjoy a new order of peace, and control under the empire."

"If you truly believe that Anakin than there is truly no hope left for you...I loved you like a brother Anakin." Obi-Wan said softly as his vision began to blur, "You _were_ my brother."

Then he finally succumbed to death, and the last remaining master of the Jedi order was gone.

Anakin felt a pang of pity for Obi-Wan. An emotion he could no longer afford to feel if he wanted to truly become powerful enough to rule as the Galactic Empire's leader.

He bowed down over Obi-Wan's body and left him one last kindness. Anakin opened Obi-Wan's empty hand and left his own lightsaber inside it. That blade was the only thing left tying Anakin to his old life as a blind Jedi follower and it was time for it to be destroyed.

He then plunged Obi-Wan's body into the lava. Burning a body was the only true way to ensure that they became one with the force and Obi-Wan deserved that much at least.

He watched as the flames engulfed the Jedi, and finally turned away to walk into his glorious new future.

Soon he came upon Palpatine's ship, along with the emperor himself, and a clone convoy.

"Well done Lord Vader." The sith congratulated his new apprentice and took out a light saber handing it to Anakin, "Your new weapon, take it and claim your place at my side and together we will rule the galaxy!"

At first the thought pleased the new Sith Lord but then he inwardly frowned as he quickly thought it all through of course Palpatine would betray him sometime. Eventually he would find a reason to toss Vader aside and carry on as though he was nothing but a dirty piece of cloth that had served its purpose and was now simply to be disposed of. Unacceptable.

Palpatine watched Vader study the lightsaber for a second until in one swift motion, the new Sith activated the crimson blade and shoved it through Palpatine, the blade diving through him Anakin once again had a sinister smile as the blade was removed and Palpatine fell.

If Obi-Wan was his master no more, neither did Sidious deserve to be his. Anakin wouldn't let anyone ruin his image for the future. This was his empire.

The shocked clones quickly leveled their blasters at Lord Vader who turned to them yellow eyes blazing, harder then Tatooine's twin suns he exclaimed to them "No! The galaxy belongs me!"

The clones slowly leveled their blasters and saluted their new leader.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano ran through the Jedi temple on Courascant, cutting and slashing through clones, trying to make her way to the exit and helping other Jedi along the way only to see them gunned down from behind or overwhelmed. While her head pounded from the disruptions that were coming in waves from hundreds of Jedi across the galaxy being slaughtered.

Soon the exit was in view, unfortunately there were many clones blocking the exit, all blasters focused on the Young Togruta, she sped toward them anyway but then tripped over a dead clone and lost her light saber in the process.

As she looked up she saw a blaster being pointed at her head, well to be exact there were at least thirteen blasters pointing at her head,arms,legs,and torso.

She closed her eyes and waited for the pew sound, and the sharp pain that would come with, but instead she heard the hum of a light saber, and the cries of clones being cut down.

Instead of feeling a sharp pain and then nothing, she felt a gloved hand come upon her shoulder and bring her to her feet and towards the exit. She quickly summoned her light saber as they made it outside and found a speeder and they quickly stumbled inside it.

She looked at her companion only to see a hooded face.

"Who are you?" She asked and he pulled his hood down and she gasped and hugged him at the same time "Cranick!"

"Now where should we go?" He asked.

The truth was she didn't know, how could she know? The clones had gone rogue. The Jedi order was being destroyed as they spoke and all they could do was run. Then she thought about Anakin and tried to contact him.

Nothing.

A million thoughts raced through her mind, what happened to him? Was he alright? Was it already too late for him too? She was on the verge of tears and tried to contact Obi-Wan but got the same result.

Tears spilled from her eyes silently as she tried to compose herself, she had to be strong right now. She couldn't let her emotions get out of hand, especially not right now.

She told Cranick to go Padme's house. The building had a clear view of the temple and Ahsoka couldn't help but stare helplessly as she watched her home be destroyed. She felt soul after soul be silenced through the force and the feeling was almost unbearable, so many were dead...

After a little investigating they found a recording of Obi-Wan and Padme. Obi-Wan said Anakin had been corrupted by the dark side, Padme wouldn't believe him and went to the Mustafar system herself. The recording ended showing Obi-Wan sneaking onto Padme's ship just before it took off.

"We have to get to the Mustafar system." Ahsoka said after the shock of the matter finally wore off.

"This recording was recent. We might have a chance to catch them." Cranick commented, "Let's go."

After finding Ahsoka's ship the twilight they left, for Mustafar. Where they found Padme in critical condition.

They had no idea where they should go, that was when they received a message from Senator Bail Organa, giving coordinates where to meet them at. The two barely made it in time for Padme.

She was rushed into the med bay where she gave birth to two children, Luke and Leia. Then just a few minutes later she finally passed away.

Finally Ahsoka gave in and cried. Right now everyone she knew was either dead or dying. Cranick hugged her tightly, muttering things like "It'll be alright." and "We'll get through this."

After composing herself once more, Ahsoka and Cranick met with Yoda and Organa.

"Go into exile, I must." Yoda announced.

The two younger Jedi were shocked, Cranick was the first to speak out "But master the galaxy needs you now more than ever! You can't just abandon the universe against the very thing you swore to protect it from!"

Yoda didn't retort but was stern in his decision, "Passed, my time has. In your hands, rests the galaxy now. Trust you, I do. Much hope do I give to you and the children."

Before Cranick or Ahsoka could reply again, Bail jumped in "We'll have to do something for the children. Anakin will surely be looking for them. My wife and I have wanted a daughter for some time now. She'll be safe with us on Aldeeran."

Yoda nodded in agreement, and so did Cranick and Ahsoka.

"I'll take the boy...I know somewhere he'll be safe on Tatooine. Ahsoka and I will watch over him." He volunteered and Yoda agreed to that as well. Bail wasn't sure if it was a good idea to leave the child under their care, but Yoda trusted the two Jedi.

"Very well then, it's been decided."

Cranick and Ahsoka delivered Luke Skywalker to his Aunt and Uncle onto Tatooine. Luke had great force potential just like his father. One day maybe he'll be trained in the way of the Jedi as well, only time will tell.

* * *

**To be continued...dun dun dun.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review this and make sure to check out the rest of the story!**

**It's worth your time I promise! This is only the beginning of the story, there's a whole new path out there to follow and I hope you enjoy every step of it!**


	2. Trouble Seeps In

**Hello once more everyone. Good to see you all again, or well good for you to see this again. Anyways glad you're here. Since you're reading this just sit down let me borrow you for a little while so you can read this here story.**

**Grab a little snack or drinky drink and enjoy.**

* * *

**22:35**

**Ahsoka's house, Tatooine**

The force was flowing around her, stripping away the room around her, just leaving her in the force only as she recited the original Jedi code in her mind.

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the force._

This last passage she thought about especially as a tear rolled from Ahsoka's eye. "Happy birthday Cranick." She said softly maybe to herself, or maybe Cranick could here her, not that she could know.

She clutched the metal tube, which had been Cranick's lightsaber to herself. It had been ten years since the time of his death. Ahsoka always took time to meditate on him in that day.

She didn't know how it happened, all she knew was that Cranick went out to check on Luke by his Aunt and Uncle's house. Later he told her on her comlink he was going to Mos Eisley to pick up some supplies for the house.

Hours passed, Ahsoka grew more and more worried, finally Cranick reached her on the comm and he looked hurt. He had bruises and burns and was breathing heavily.

"Ahsoka, Lokan, I love you both. Please stay safe and don't come for me. I don't have time to explain, just stay away and keep Luke safe. I love y-" The transmission was cut off, and that was the last time Ahsoka ever saw the one person who she ever loved.

This happened five years after their child, Lokan Drex, had been born. Now Lokan sixteen years old. He was as strong in the force and body as his father had been. He was almost the same as Cranick in every way the same dirty blonde hair, the strong looking face, even the same muscular figure. He was the same in nearly every way except he had his mother's blue eyes.

Ahsoka had raised her son, by herself ever since that day. Eventually he got old enough to ask where his father really was, because he knew that he wasn't on a long trip. So finally Ahsoka decided he was old enough to know the truth.

So she finally showed him the recording from the comlink. Lokan was shocked, then angered. All the pain and sorrow of not having a father finally pouring out of him. Then he stared blaming, first he blamed the empire. Certain that they had killed his dad, and he was probably right. Then he blamed Cranick himself, why couldn't he have just stayed away for one day? Then the blame finally fell on Ahsoka. Why would she not go help him? Why would she leave his father out there to die?

Ahsoka couldn't really blame him, considering she went through those same phases herself, but the dark anger coming from Lokan was frightening.

One day he just stopped being angry, realizing why you don't know your father, can never be easy. But even through all the sorrow and pain, the universe kept moving, and life somehow the pain went away and life went on. After Lokan realized that, the pain and rage subsided but it was still there. He could feel it.

Those days were a few years ago. At the moment the house was only lit by the light in her room.

Lokan was already asleep, she could feel his calmness in the force as he rested just down the hall from her. She stood from her meditation, slowly laid herself on her bed and seconds later she was dreaming, not for the first or last time, where their family was still complete. Moments after she had drifted to her dream world, a ripple went through the force. Someone was coming to them, and he wasn't there for pleasure.

**22:35**

**Rouge Shadow.**

Starkiller sat in the training chamber of the _Rouge Shadow_. Unaware to the fact his target was doing that at the same moment. The force was surrounding him it was dark, and sinister though, as he manipulated it. His lightsaber was slowly coming back together in mid-air. Hovering just in front of his closed eyes and his saber was coming back together slowly.

The pieces clicked together into place and seconds later his saber fell into his palm. In the seconds it fell through the air, he went over his mission over his head. His orders from Vader were simple, find Ahsoka Tano, capture her if possible, and return her to Vader, for 'further training'. If that's not possible kill her. Simple, more or less. But he was eager, he wanted to see if his master's old teaching worked as well as the teaching Starkiller had received. He clipped his lightsaber to his belt and went to the cockpit, his dark robes trailing behind him.

"Master we are coming out of hyperspace." PROXY informed him.

"Alright PROXY." He said, and as he gazed out of the viewport, he saw that Tatooine was indeed out there. Growing larger and larger, as they approached, Juno Eclipse, said nothing as she guided them over the dark of the planet.

It was nightfall over Tatooine, the dark desert passed underneath as the shadow glided across the landscape. Juno wondered how anyone could live on this planet. All she could see was miles of sand, and barren wasteland ready to swallow any careless wanderer.

She hoped Starkiller knew where he was going.

Starkiller, he was difficult to read. Occasionally he seemed friendly but often times he was very aloof from her. More willing to talk to the cynical droid than he was her. Probably because they both had a common bond through being cynical. However she couldn't help but feel like that wasn't how he was supposed to be. When he was friendly, he was almost a completely different person.

Once she even caught him in a good mood and talked to him for a while. When she finally asked what his real name was, he told her he didn't know. It was also the first time he called her by her first name.

It was nice to listen to him talk, but whenever she brought him to missions he would change in such a way that unsettled her. Every mission she'd flown him from he seemed different. More angry, more powerful, more isolated.

She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on flying. The drop zone was only a few klicks away.

As the ship began landing Starkiller stepped off the landing platform, and fell the next few feet to the desert plain. It was going to be somewhat of a long walk to Ahsoka. Luckily though he encountered no trouble, which was a pleasant change for him. Usually there were plenty of hostiles ready to impede his progress so he was slightly happy to not have to murder anyone this time around.

Although the darkness inside him was craving for a fight, but it would have to wait for now. He had a mission to complete and if worse came to worse, he wouldn't mind making someone his 147th kill.

As Ahsoka's small house came into view, he searched for a presence inside, the small building through the force. He sensed two however, one presence stronger than the other, this wasn't going to be much of a problem though. If it came down to a fight, he could always make someone kill 148 too. With this thought in mind he continued his confident stride toward the small building. Moments later he entered, his presence in the force masked.

He slowly crept down a hallway, and he entered the room of the Togruta jedi. He stood over her, like a person you only see in nightmares. His sinister smile, creeping over his face as he looked at her. She let her guard down, its foolish to let your guard down, especially when you're an enemy of Vader. Maybe she thought years of seclusion could hide her, but she's had this coming to her for a while now.

He pulled back the thin blanket covering her, and he took a sedative. He stuck the thin needle into her vein, and the contents ejected. That should keep her out of the picture for the trip. He hoisted her up, and slowly began to creep back out the house. He had just put his foot back onto the soft grains of sand, when the force gave him an alert. The second person had risen, and he could sense something in him.

The person could sense Starkiller there. He heard a door swoosh open from the hall he had just came from and came face to face with a kid. He was about three years younger than Starkiller, but he had a threatening strength in the force. The child looked him up and down, focusing on the unconscious woman in his arms, and suddenly his face contorted.

He pointed a finger at Starkiller "Let go of her," He demanded, fingering a metal tube in his palm similar to the one Starkiller had on his belt. Starkiller gave an unsettling grin and set down Ahsoka. His saber now in his hand, and a crimson light coming from it. While a blue blade ejected from the other boy's lightsaber. "Come make me." He replied, and the boy lunged with an unexpected speed. Starkiller instinctively parried and sent back a jab of his own, missing the boy's arm by inches as he sidestepped out of the way. "I plan to." Lokan growled.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! Leave a review and let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback I get! Remember to follow and favorite if you want to see more! Thanks everyone :)**


	3. Perilous Consequences

**Thanks for reading again. Reviews are always appreciated; I want to know if there's anything I can do better. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

The two lightsabers clashed again and again, in a rapid blur of movement. It seemed amazing that the two combatants could keep blocking a blow that came from the other. Lokan threw Starkiller away from his home, and Ahsoka, with the force, and Starkiller managed to land as he blocked another strike sent by the child, and pushed him back with the force before he lunged in.

Lokan barely brought his own lightsaber back up to parry to the sudden strike. Starkiller's blade deflected off, but he spun around using momentum to gain strength as he brought another slice speeding toward Lokan.

The boy ducked under the blade, and swiped at Starkiller's legs. He flipped over the Jedi and sent a strike at his head as he flipped, but Lokan rolled out of range. As Starkiller landed he spun and threw his saber at his foe, who once again managed to dive out of the way.

Starkiller quickly summoned it back, as he dodged another slash and brought it up just in time to block the next blow. Blocking the boy with one arm he pushed him back with the force with the other, sending Lokan flying back. He did a flip in the air and caught his feet under himself. Starkiller immediately charged on the young jedi quickly trying to gain advantage. Lokan brought his saber up as they engaged in a saber lock.

"I sense fear in you," Starkiller sneered at him "That's good, you should be afraid right now." He started pressing his saber harder against the blue blade as Lokan grunted strengthening his resistance.

Lokan broke the lock by jumping back and lunging in again. Starkiller stumbled and rolled under the chop, slicing at Lokan's legs and rising back to his feet. Lokan flipped back, out of the way of the slices and threw his saber at the Sith. Starkiller however caught it by the hilt as he sidestepped out of the way, and charged. Lokan dived to the side and summoned his saber back to him.

As the blue blade slipped from his hand Starkiller spun around in a blur, and raised his saber over his head and brought it down. The boy was quick though and rose his blade to protect himself, and the sabers locked. The two pushed hard against each other, struggling to win. Starkiller sensed, fear and anger from the young Jedi.

"I sense your anger yet you refuse to use it," He sneered "You Jedi know nothing of the power of the dark side."

Starkiller suddenly broke the lock by blasting Lokan in the stomach suddenly as Lokan was launched back ward he quickly used a force dash to get right behind him, and brought his blade straight at his back. Suddenly his blade was cut off by a shaft of green energy. His head craned to see the wielder to his side but Ahsoka wasn't there.

The boy must've summoned it to his aid, just in time. Before he could swivel his head back, he was landing harshly on his back, from a force push and Lokan was descending both blades raised in a harsh finishing move. Without any thought other than survival, Starkiller used a force repulse launching the jedi in the air and followed with a storm of lightning.

As it made contact with his skin Lokan screamed in pain, as he fell harshly on the dark sand and suddenly grew still. Starkiller kicked him in the head hard to ensure he was either dead, or unconscious. Maybe his master would want to convert this one as well. He could sense potential in the boy, which would have been wasted with the Togrutan knight's training. Speaking of which he turned to make sure she hadn't awoken from the influence of the stim, he gave her. She hadn't, good Vader would be pleased with him.

"Juno I need immediate evac." He said into his comlink.

"Alright." Came the response and within a few moments he could see his ship coming toward them. As it landed PROXY handed him another stim which he injected into the Togrutan again. You can never be too safe when taking a captive or two as the case may be. He hadn't accounted for the boy so he just put on a neural collar on him, to keep him from using the force.

"PROXY watch them will you." Starkiller told his droid as he walked on board his ship.

"Of course master." PROXY replied as he took them to the holding cell, Starkiller headed for the cockpit where Juno was entering the coordinates back to Vader's fleet.

"So what does Vader want with them?" She asked

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like Vader to ask you take prisoners." She said, as he leaned back in his seat "Are they special or something?"

"Vader wanted to continue training the Togruta." He replied.

"And the boy?"

"He must be her child, he has potential," He said, thinking "I thought maybe Vader might find him of use."

Starkiller was too trusting for a Sith, he never thought of betraying his master at all. But Vader knew that he might be making his apprentice too powerful, so he had him collect Ahsoka in the case that, that happened. Ahsoka.

To be quite honest he was disappointed she had not been in the battle. He had hoped to see, whether Vader's old Jedi training had been as effective as Starkiller's Sith training. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt something in the force that told him that the Jedi had awoken from their forced slumbers. "How long until we reach the fleet?" Starkiller asked his pilot as he rise from the seat.

"About four maybe five hours." She said back.

He nodded even though she couldn't see it and went to check on the prisoners. Maybe he could get some useful information from them, whatever that useful information was. He smiled in a smug way to himself; everything for him had gone off very well.

For the Jedi, well PROXY and he weren't going to make sure they were comfortable during the trip. Quite the opposite actually, and then Vader would make their stay much, much worse.

Unfortunately in the future, these two would cause more pain for him. But possibly they might be his salvation. Starkiller unknown of this yet stepped in the room where two pairs of angry sapphire eyes, glared into his equally hateful yellow pair. Breaking them would be most enjoyable indeed.

Starkiller moved close with a cruel smile on his face, he moved toward Ahsoka and walked around her slowly until he was directly behind her.

"You were Vader's apprentice once. I cannot imagine how foolish you are to have defied him." He remarked with disgust.

Ahsoka replied evenly, "You serve the Sith and call me the fool. Power has blinded you, just like it's blinded him. You mongers are all the same, you create so much smoke from the destruction you wreak you can't see what's happening right in front of you. You might not know it yet boy, but the ground beneath your feet is closing."

Starkiller sneered and punched her in the back of the head "Piece of filth."

Lokan growled and lunged his body at Starkiller, knocking him off balance but PROXY grabbed the young Jedi and smashed him into the ground. Lokan heard a crack and felt his nose grow hot and pained.

Starkiller stood over him, with malice in his voice he spoke, "You think yourself a Jedi yet you're nothing but a worm compared to me. I've killed the masters of your order. The most powerful of your kind. And now I've defeated you, and you _will_ suffer."

Lokan tried looking up at him in defiance but PROXY pounded his head back into the durasteel floor, making his vision go blurred "It doesn't take a powerful man to speak from above, you Sith scum always tremble when you find yourself on a level playing field."

The Sith laughed dryly "You Jedi and your pompous ways. Too focused on trying to pick apart others that they don't realize when they're being pulled apart themselves."

With that Starkiller gave a final kick to the boy's head.

"No!" Ahsoka pleaded, but the boot had already hit her son's head with a loud thud. Blood started coming out and she threw herself over her son to protect him from further harm.

PROXY pulled her away and Starkiller began walking away, before he exited he turned "PROXY restrain her. It's time she faces the true price for her Jedi foolishness."

Ahsoka wasn't scared and that was good, because Starkiller was eager to finally show her why the Sith were once again to be feared in the galaxy.

* * *

**I felt I did alright on the battle scene. I didn't want to drag it out too long, but I'm not sure if I made it too short in the process. Remember tell me what you think in the reviews and favorite if you want to stay updated on the goings ons of this story. Thanks!**


	4. A Bleak Reunion

**Ahh don't you just love that fresh chapter air? Yeah me too. Not that it's your nose you want to feed it's your eyes right? Well then why are you still looking at this? The real stuff is down below. Enjoy**

* * *

**En route to Vader's Fleet: Estimated time of Arrival, Three hours.**

These Jedi were strong indeed. So far they had been under his punishment for a full hour and counting. Proxy and himself used many methods, primarily violent ones, that had broken even the most strong willed of people.

These weren't just people however, they were Jedi, and they would not be so easily broken. Their spirits stood weary but also sure in their infliction and refused to be moved by him.

He probed their essence with his own, as his extended mind tried to pierce their barrier he felt only resistance. He began searching for cracks in Ahsoka. She stood strong against him, her wall showed no sign of wear. It was impressive for someone who'd been through so much as her. She truly must have been worthy for Vader to take on as apprentice so long ago.

The boy was next, his mind was fueled by righteous passion. Passion. A powerful tool for the Sith but also for the skilled and noble Jedi. He was noble, but Starkiller was unwilling to call him skilled as of yet.

Again he resorted to physical means. Asking questions, some of them were pointless, just an excuse to pour more lightning into their bodies. Not that he needed an excuse.

His efforts were again, to no avail as both refused to talk, other then the occasional retort they did not say a thing. But Starkiller could sense in their minds they were hiding something, he just had to find what it was.

His unrelenting yellow eyes flitted back and forth between the two, "What are you hiding?"

He felt a particular surge from Ahsoka all of a sudden and seized the chance. He dove into the fresh crack before it could be fixed. He heard her thoughts.

_No he cannot be found. _Was all he found in the Togruta's mind before he was ejected and the crack was repaired.

"Too late." Starkiller grinned, "You can end this right now; just tell me what I want to know. Tell me who you are hiding from me." The apprentice said to no avail. This was going to be a long pain filled trip back to the fleet…for them.

**Upon arrival of Darth Vader's fleet**

Starkiller and Proxy tried unsuccessfully for the remaining time to interrogate the two Jedi, however they only managed at making them anguish as they were put beneath the pain of the unrelenting Sith.

The two Jedi were immediately seized by Starkiller and brought outside the ship into the hangar.

Juno stopped Galen for a moment, "Starkiller what is Vader going to do to them?"

"What he does to all enemies. He will make them pay for their crimes." Starkiller replied matter-of-factly.

The blonde pilot turned to the two Jedi in pity, whatever sympathy she felt couldn't get in the way of her loyalty. She was a soldier of the empire, and without another question Galen brought them to Vader.

Ahsoka seemed scared.

Lokan felt nothing but bitter defeat, and pain.

The dark lord turned as they all entered his presence, his Sith apprentice giving a courteous bow to his master however the cold eyes disregarded his apprentice instead resting on the prisoners standing in front of the droid.

He surveyed his older apprentice, Ahsoka. She had grown much, as much physically as in the force. What had been a small light of potential in the force now glowed from her brightly. Her small frame had grown taller, and a bit stronger then she had looked the thirteen years earlier.

Then to the boy, he was about the same age, and frame of his own apprentice. However unlike Starkiller this one's force presence still sat slightly captive within him. The invisible energy he gave out was still growing but it grew at much slower rate then his apprentice. However this one he had not foreseen in his planning.

The aged Anakin slowly rubbed his chin. His face looking as if it was thinking for a brief moment before he spoke "Ahsoka it's been far too long." He said.

The Togruta didn't reply, staring at her old master with the coldest of gazes. The lack of reply didn't surprise the dark lord at all. However she was not the one she wanted to deal with right now, he turned to the droid "Take her to detention cells for now. Leave the boy."

Proxy grabbed Ahsoka roughly, leading her out. She looked at Lokan worriedly who gave her a comforting look "I'll be fine." He murmured so softly he barely heard himself. Not because he didn't want the others to hear, but because he had not convinced himself at all that he was telling the truth when he spoke.

As the door swished shut behind Ahsoka and Proxy, Vader turned to Lokan. He looked at the boy with a calculating gaze, summing up the boy. He sensed potential from the young one, but it wasn't the size or the amount of potential that Vader was measuring it was the worth. Was this boy worth any trouble or time to develop his force prowess or should he simply focus on Starkiller and Ahsoka?

"Where did you find him?" The question left his mouth suddenly as the dark lord gazed at Lokan.

"He was with the other Jedi, master." Starkiller replied.

Vader stood there silently for another moment, a sudden memory striking in the Sith's head. This boy looked familiar. He stepped closer peering harder at the boy trying to strike a connection. He remembered a face, like his. Young, bright, even the same grimace…but to whom did these belong?

The answer popped up suddenly in his mind. Another padawan, long ago during the clone wars…Cranick, but this wasn't Cranick. Even those who submerged themselves in the light of the force would've grown as recognizably old as Ahsoka by now. A son then, and with Ahsoka, ah he had always suspected…but enough if he was any son of Cranick, then his potential would do well to be developed.

"Tell me was he easily subdued?" Vader questioned his apprentice.

"He was moderately formidable in his fight master." Starkiller replied reluctantly not quite sure what his master wanted to hear, whether he wanted to gauge his power, or Lokan's.

"Very well…take him to the detention cells. And nothing is to be done further to him or Ahsoka. I want to see their power for myself in full condition." He commanded.

Starkiller bowed to Darth Vader "Yes master." He replied as he took Lokan away. The boy was thrown into a cell with his mother, who embraced her son quickly. Before she could ask her question Lokan eased her "I'm fine." He said, and Ahsoka asked what Vader had said. Lokan told her of what Vader planned, and Ahsoka thought for a moment "We have to seize this opportunity, if he wants to see us at full power that's what he'll get and that's when we'll escape." She said to her son.

"Yes but I don't think he'd be that reckless, no sith would." Lokan said thoughtfully, and his mother chuckled a bit "You're right no sith is that reckless, but sometimes all it takes is partial short sight to lose what is right in front of you." She said, "And Anakin's sight is most definitely short. All we have to do is see farther than him and seize our opportunity when it arrives."

Soon the two began to rest, they'd need all the power they could get to get pass a Dark Lord, his apprentice, and a whole fleet of storm troopers. _But even with as much strength as we could have, Darth Vader's wisdom surely would've grown more to foresee any plan on his old apprentices mind. Then again, wisdom gained through age works both ways. But is it enough?_ Lokan thought as his mind drifted away into a tired sleep.

* * *

**As always thanks for reading and remember to review and let me know what you think so far! If you haven't already follow this story to make sure you keep up on the action!**

**Good bye for now!**


End file.
